


Her Mistake

by flamesofunknown



Series: V's Drabbles uwu [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/F, angst dumpster, fluff? No idea, hey homestuck fandom, more Kanaya feels, my patron troll D:, not really - Freeform, rosemary feels?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamesofunknown/pseuds/flamesofunknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya feels sorry for herself. (Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a homestuck drabble! :D

She came to on a rock. It wasn't any rock. It was the asteroid they had been stuck on for half a sweep and, honestly, it was pissing her off.  
Alternia was shattered. The troll race was doomed. No matriorb. 

And it was all her fault. Hers.

Kanaya sat up, hitting a fist to her head. Dream bubble here, dream bubble there. So much more freedom there. Instead of being behind at the asteroid. 

“Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I should have protected the Matriorb better than I did.” She muttered, her voice cracking. At least Rose was around. She was happy about that. She shook her head and turned over, lying down again,her hands above her head as she gripped the rock and complained about the pain of her stomach. It was slowly healing. 

She heard footsteps and her gray-jade green eyes slid to look at the troll or human approaching and she smiled kindly as she saw it was Rose, her rainbow drinker fangs pearly white in her glow as she switched it on to keep her light from keeping her up.

 

“Hey, Rosy.” She greeted, and sat up.

 

Maybe, being the troll that fucked everything up wasn't that bad of a job.


End file.
